metalandrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden are an English Heavy Metal band from Leyton in east London, formed in 1975 by bassist and primary songwriter Steve Harris. Since their inception, the band's discography has grown to include a collective total of thirty-six albums: fifteen studio albums; eleven live albums; four EP's; and six compilations. Pioneers of the New Wave of British Heavy Metal, Iron Maiden achieved success during the early 1980s. After several line-up changes, the band went on to release a series of platinum and gold albums. These include the US platinum-selling albums The Number of The Beast in 1982, Piece of Mind in 1983, Powerslave in 1984, the live album Live After Death in 1985, Somewhere in Time in 1986, and Seventh Son of a Seventh Son in 1988. Their 2006 album A Matter of Life and Death peaked at number nine on the Billboard 200 and at number four in the UK. Their newest album, The Final Frontier, was released on 16 August 2010 in some countries, and worldwide on 16–17 August 2010, peaking at number one in 30 different countries. Considered one of the most successful heavy metal bands in history, Iron Maiden have reportedly sold over 85 million records worldwide with little radio or television support. The band won the Ivor Novello Award for international achievement in 2002, and were also inducted into the Hollywood RockWalk in Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, California during their United States tour in 2005. As of October 2009, the band has played over 2000 live shows during their career. For the past 30 years, the band has been supported by their famous mascot, "Eddie", who has appeared on almost all of their album and single covers, as well as their live shows. Years Active *1975 - Present Current and Past Members ''Current: '' *Bruce Dickinson - Lead Vocals (1981 - 1993, 1999 - Present) *Dave Murray - Guitar (1976 - Present) *Adrian Smith - Guitar, Backing Vocals (1980 - 1990, 1999 - Present) *Janick Gers - Guitar (1990 - Present) *Steve Harris - Bass Guitar, Backing Vocals (1975 - Present) *Nicko McBrain - Drums (1982 - Present) ''Past Members: '' *Paul Day - Lead Vocals (1975 - 1976) *Dennis Wilcock - Lead Vocals (1976 - 1977) *Paul Di'Anno - Lead Vocals (1978 - 1981) *Blaze Bayley - Lead Vocals (1994 - 1998) *Dennis Stratton - Guitar, Backing Vocals (1979 - 1980) *Barry Purkis - Drums (1977) *Doug Sampson - Drums (1977 - 1979) *Clive Burr - Drums (1980 - 1982) Releases ''CD: (Albums) '' *Iron Maiden - 1980 *Killers - 1981 *The Number of the Beast - 1982 *Piece of Mind - 1983 *Powerslave - 1984 *Somewhere in Time - 1986 *Seventh Son of a Seventh Son - 1988 *No Prayer for the Dying - 1990 *Fear of the Dark - 1992 *The X Factor - 1995 *Virtual XI - 1998 *Brave New World - 2000 *Dance of Death - 2003 *A Matter of Life and Death - 2006 *The Final Frontier - 2010 ''CD: (Live) '' *Live After Death - 1985 *Maiden England - 1989 *A Real Live One - 1993 *A Real Dead One - 1993 *Live at Donington - 1993 *A Real Live Dead One - 1998 *Rock in Rio - 2002 *BBC Archives - 2002 *Beast over Hammersmith - 2002 *Death on the Road - 2005 *Flight 666 - The Original Soundtrack - 2009 ''CD: (EP's) '' *The Soundhouse Tapes - 1979 *Live!! +one - 1980 *Maiden Japan - 1981 *No More Lies - 2004 ''CD: (Best of's) '' *Best of the Beast - 1996 *Ed Hunter - 1999 *Edward the Great - 2002 *Best of the 'B' Sides - 2002 *The Essential Iron Maiden - 2005 *Somewhere Back in Time - 2008 ''CD: (Box Sets) '' *The First Ten Years - 1990 *Eddie's Head - 1998 *Eddie's Archive - 2002 ''Video's: '' *Live at the Rainbow - 1981 *Video Pieces - 1983 *Behind the Iron Curtain - 1984 *Live After Death - 1985 *12 Wasted Years - 1987 *Maiden England - 1989 *The First Ten Years: The Videos - 1990 *Donington Live 1992 - 1993 *Raising Hell - 1994 *Rock in Rio (Video) - 2002 *Visions of the Beast - 2003 *The Early Days - 2004 *Death on the Road (Video) - 2005 *Iron Maiden: Flight 666 - 2009 *En Vivo! - 2012